


And Let Go, Euphoria

by crmsndragonwngs



Series: Nothing To Gain, Nothing To Lose [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs
Summary: Smutty deleted scene from chapter seven of Nothing To again, Nothing To Lose
Relationships: Raditz/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Series: Nothing To Gain, Nothing To Lose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891060
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	And Let Go, Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> _”Breathe in, deep  
>  Stop holding your breath  
> We need peace  
> Closure and rest”_

On the fourth day they are on King Kai’s planet, Raditz has a nightmare that wakes him up, gasping and sobbing, unable to breathe as his heart tries to kick its way out of his throat. He sits bolt upright, staring around the tiny, unfurnished guest bedroom they all share with wild eyes, trying to find the enemy in the darkness before he has a chance to go after them again. 

“Hey, are you okay?” A voice Raditz doesn’t recognize asks softly, and Raditz immediately starts channeling his energy into his hand, deep violet lighting up the room and casting terrifying shadows onto the walls. “Whoa, it’s me! It’s Yamcha! Raditz, calm down, it’s just me!” The voice says, a hand grasping his wrist gently. Raditz begins to pull away, feeling trapped, and wrenches his arm back. 

“Release me.” He snarls when the hand doesn’t let him go. 

“Raditz, it’s Yamcha! You’re okay! Everything’s okay!” The voice screams, the light from Raditz’s ki ball finally reaching Yamcha’s face. His ki dies in his hand when he recognizes him, all of his energy draining out of him as fear gives way to relief, which then gives way to embarrassment. 

“Yamcha.” He breathes, slumping and putting his head in his hands. “I’m sorry, Yamcha.”

“It’s okay.” Yamcha says softly, his voice shaking. His free hand reaches up to grab Raditz’s other wrist, holding both his arms in a loose grip meant to comfort rather than restrain. “Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?” He asks. Raditz drops his hands into his lap, staring down at them. Yamcha’s hands are small, much smaller than his own, and his fingers barely close around the thick columns of Raditz’s wrists. 

“Yes.” He whispers, not sure he can trust his voice. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Yamcha presses. 

“No.” He says firmly, closing his eyes and focusing on his breathing. 

“Okay. Fair enough.” Yamcha laughs breathlessly, and scoots closer so that they are sitting cross-legged in front of each other, knees touching. “What can I do?” He asks after a moment. 

“Nothing.” Raditz says, eyes still closed. He takes a deep breath and knows he’s going to cry just seconds before he does, tears beginning to slip down his cheeks. 

“Oh shit.” Yamcha sighs, and suddenly there are hands on Raditz’s face, calloused palms cupping his cheeks, fingers curling over his jaw. Raditz grabs Yamcha’s wrists and holds them, his fingers loose rings around them, vaguely surprised at how delicate they are compared to his own. “Hey, you’re okay.” Yamcha whispers, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs, and Raditz is suddenly overwhelmed by his emotions. No one has comforted him since he was a little boy, and Yamcha’s hands are cool and grounding against his skin, bringing him completely out of his nightmare and fully into the present. 

Raditz lets out a choked sob and shudders, moving one hand to cover Yamcha’s where it rests on his cheek and turning his face into his palm. Yamcha seems to hesitate for a moment, then his other hand slides up into Raditz’s hair, his calloused fingertips scratching lightly against his scalp. Raditz takes a deep breath, his senses flooding with Yamcha’s earthy scent, then lets it out with a huff. The contact feels good, and Raditz feels himself beginning to relax, all the tension draining from taut and aching muscles as Yamcha leans forward and presses his forehead to Raditz’s. He leans into Yamcha’s touch, sighing as Yamcha’s fingers pull gently through his hair. 

Then, suddenly, there is gentle, hesitant pressure on Raditz’s lips. Raditz opens his eyes, staring until he realizes that Yamcha is kissing him. 

His first instinct is to jerk away. And really, he should. But it has been a long time since Raditz has been close to someone, since he’s felt connected to another person, really connected, and something hungry and yearning begins to claw up from his guts. 

He opens his mouth, kissing Yamcha back with more enthusiasm than is strictly necessary, and for a moment, Yamcha’s hesitation evaporates as he meets him eagerly. Raditz’s tail stretches out, reaching instinctively for his partner’s tail, settling for Yamcha’s leg instead, and Yamcha hums, shifting so that Raditz’s tail can curl fully around his upper thigh. 

“We shouldn’t do this.” Yamcha says suddenly, pulling away. “I feel like I’m taking advantage.”

“You’re not.” Raditz replies, meeting Yamcha’s eyes. He puts his hands on Yamcha’s waist and lifts him up off the floor, grinning at Yamcha’s shocked gasp as Raditz pulls him into his lap, his knees falling around Raditz’s hips. “You are comforting me. And I am grateful.” He continues, kissing him again, his arms wrapping tightly around Yamcha’s waist. 

“I don’t know, Raditz.” He says into Raditz’s mouth. “I didn’t mean to get in your space and take advantage—“

“You assume I am naive. I am not. I am fully aware of what this is.” Raditz says with a deep sigh. 

“I just mean that I didn’t mean to initiate something so intimate, so if you want me to back off, I can.” Yamcha babbles. 

“I don’t want you to back off.” Raditz murmurs, his hands sliding down to Yamcha’s ass and squeezing. Yamcha gasps and finds his mouth again, kissing him hungrily, and that seems to settle the argument. 

“I just don’t feel right about this.” He says, pulling away from Raditz again, frowning at Raditz’s frustrated growl. 

“If you don’t want me, then why did you kiss me?” Raditz demands, losing his patience. 

“What? No! I didn’t say that!” Yamcha gasps, eyes widening comically. “But you’re upset, and I don’t want you to make a mistake just because you’re trying to feel better.”

“I am trying to feel better.” Raditz growls, arms tightening around Yamcha’s waist. “But I wouldn’t do _this_ if that were the only reason.” He throws Yamcha onto his back then, pouncing on him and kissing him hard. He presses his thigh between Yamcha’s legs, grinning into the kiss when Yamcha moans and rocks his hips up against him. 

Raditz breaks the kiss and begins kissing along Yamcha’s jaw, down his neck, his tongue flicking over Yamcha’s throat. He slips his hands under Yamcha’s gi, pushing it up and working his way over Yamcha’s chest, licking and sucking and kissing along sensitive flesh. He pauses to pay attention to the spots that cause Yamcha to arc into Raditz’s mouth, moaning desperately as he grabs fistfuls of Raditz’s hair. 

Raditz yanks Yamcha’s pants down, kissing his lower belly, nipping at his hip bones, dragging his tongue along the grooves of his hips. He throws one of Yamcha’s legs over his shoulder and palms Yamcha’s cock, stroking slowly as he dips his head to press a sloppy kiss to the base. 

“Raditz.” Yamcha gasps, arching his back. Raditz hums and drags his tongue along the underside of Yamcha’s cock, closing his lips over the head and sucking the precum that beads out, groaning softly. 

“Tastes so good.” He growls, then swallows Yamcha down until he hits the back of Raditz’s throat. He flattens his hand over Yamcha’s belly, his other hand gripping Yamcha’s thigh, holding his hips still as he begins a rhythm. Yamcha moans loudly, slapping a hand over his mouth to smother it as Raditz bobs his head, his mouth making filthy noises as he sucks and swirls his tongue. 

“Oh my fucking _god._ ” Yamcha gasps, writhing in Raditz’s grip, his hips rocking as he tries to fuck up into Raditz’s mouth. “Oh god, how are you so good at this?” Raditz hums and reaches up, pressing two fingers against Yamcha’s lips. He opens his mouth obediently, letting Raditz slip his fingers over his tongue. Raditz fucks Yamcha’s mouth with his fingers for a moment as he sucks him off, humming again when Yamcha’s hips buck and he arches his back with a strained moan. He pulls back his fingers and moves to pet gently at Yamcha’s ass. “Oh _fuck_ , Raditz.” He gasps as Raditz’s fingers press inside him, lubricated by his own saliva. 

Raditz syncs the movements of his mouth and his hand, pressing his fingers deep inside him. Yamcha’s back arches again as Raditz curls his fingers, and he goes completely rigid and comes hard in Raditz’s mouth, spilling down his throat with a choked cry. Raditz milks him through his orgasm, swallowing everything he is given, shuddering at the bittersweet taste and moaning softly. 

“Still think this was a mistake?” Raditz asks, his voice rough and low as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Yamcha doesn’t say anything. He just lies on his back with his eyes closed, breathing hard, his body trembling with the occasional aftershock. Raditz smirks and slinks up over Yamcha, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. That seems to rouse him, and Yamcha kisses him back sweetly. 

“I can jerk you off if you want.” He offers in a whisper, lifting his head to look at the bulge in Raditz’s shorts. Raditz hums and considers him for a moment, then nods his head. “Okay, lay down.” Yamcha whispers, kissing him deeply. Raditz does as he’s told, flopping down onto his back and propping himself up on his elbows. Yamcha rolls and presses himself against Raditz’s side, and Raditz feels Yamcha’s hand drift along his skin, tracing over the hard muscles in his chest and abdomen, pushing down his shorts and ghosting over his hip bones. 

The first brush of fingers on Raditz’s cock has him gasping, his hips bucking without his permission. 

“Been a while, huh?” Yamcha asks softly, a teasing glint in his eyes. 

“Yeah.” Raditz replies, sighing when Yamcha kisses him again. He feels Yamcha gently grasp his cock, closing his fingers and stroking slowly and loosely. Raditz moans softly and fucks up into Yamcha’s fist, pushing one hand into Yamcha’s hair and kissing him desperately. 

“Your cock feels so good in my hand, Raditz.” Yamcha whispers against his lips. “Bet it would feel even better inside me. Fuck, I wish you hadn’t made me come already. Would love to take you, Raditz. Let you fuck me into the floor.”

Raditz hisses, hips bucking again. “Got such a dirty fucking mouth on you, huh?”

“So I’ve been told.” Yamcha chuckles, kissing Raditz again and picking up the pace. “God, you’re so fucking big. I’d be so tight on your cock, split me in half and I’d fucking beg for it.” Raditz moans again, feeling the rush of warmth and need as he creeps closer to the edge. 

“What would you let me do?” He asks, voice strained, wanting Yamcha to keep spewing his filth into Raditz’s ear. 

“Anything, baby. Let you flip me over and fuck me so hard that I’d go fucking blind when I came. Let you do whatever you want to me, let you fucking _destroy_ me.” Yamcha growls, his hand flying over Raditz’s cock. Raditz’s hips buck hard and Yamcha laughs low in his ear, drawing his tongue over the shell of Raditz’s ear and closing his teeth gently on his earlobe. Raditz moans loudly and drops back onto the floor, coming hard and fucking Yamcha’s fist in jerky movements as the aftershocks shake him. “That’s it, baby, fuck. So fucking beautiful when you come. Tell me when to stop or I’m just gonna keep milking your dick until you’ve got nothing left to give me.” Raditz groans and stills, letting Yamcha make good on his promise until his hips finally jerk and the pleasure rolls over into oversensitized pain. 

“Stop, stop.” He hisses, and Yamcha’s hand leaves him immediately. “Holy shit.”

“Mm-hmm.” Yamcha hums, bringing his hand up to lick Raditz’s come off his fingers. “Tastes good, too. Damn.” He says softly, and Raditz jumps when he feels Yamcha’s hot tongue press against his belly. He lifts his head to watch Yamcha lick his come off his skin, groaning and dropping his head back when Yamcha makes eye contact with him and shoots him a toothy grin. He closes his eyes as Yamcha continues to clean him up, suddenly feeling sleepy. He says as much and Yamcha hums softly. “You can sleep.” He murmurs, curling up against Raditz’s side once he’s done. “Unless you wanna wait around for round two.” Raditz chuckles and puts an arm around Yamcha’s shoulders, squeezing gently. 

“No, I think sleep is a good idea.” He murmurs. Yamcha settles against him, throwing one arm across Raditz’s belly and pressing his face into Raditz’s chest, sighing happily. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Yamcha murmurs, tilting his head to look at Raditz. 

“For treating me like I’m more than just some monster.” Raditz murmurs, staring at the ceiling. 

“I don’t think you’re a monster.” Yamcha sighs, snuggling back against him. “I just think you’re you.”

Raditz smiles and tightens his arm around Yamcha’s shoulders, happier than he’s been in far too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the encouragement, guys! I hope y’all enjoyed it. 
> 
> The scene where Raditz gets laid at Princess Snake’s castle didn’t exist when I wrote this, and I didn’t want to rewrite the dialog.
> 
> I headcanon that Raditz, despite being a shit talking asshole, is a really soft and gentle lover who would rather keep his mouth busy with _other things_ than dirty talk. Yamcha is the one with the filthy mouth in this relationship to me lol.
> 
> Title and quote are both from Tightrope by 10 Years


End file.
